the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
TFO - The Animated Series
A collection of animated images of the characters of The Fantasy Odyssey in order of generation First Generation Rose= Princess_Rose.png|Princess Rose Rose Ball.png|One of Rose's ball gowns Rose Ball 2.png|Her other 'less involved' gown |-| Norin= |-| Kyra= Kyra_Slave.jpg|As a slave on Midas Kyra_Queen.jpg|Queen of the Myrmidons Kyra_Casual.jpg|Casual Kyra_Casual_2.jpg|Casual 2 Achilles_&_Kyra.jpg|Kyra & Achilles King_and_Queen_of_Myrmidon.jpg|King and Queen of Myrmidon Four_Generations.jpg|Lyra, Kyra, Lyra and Shaina |-| Achilles= Achilles_&_Kyra.jpg|Achilles & Kyra |-| Keras= |-| Lily= Second Generation Torani= Tora_Casual.png|Everyday outfit Tora 2.png|Evil Queen Tora.jpg|More elaborate variant of her emerald dress Tora Ball.png|Ball gown #1 Tora Party variation.png|Little Red Dress Tora Party.jpg|Variation of her Little Red Dress Tora Riding.png|Elis Garbs (worn during her visits to Elis, Myrmidon and hotter climates) Tora Date Dress.png|'Date Dress' - Worn on her first date with Gwaine Tora Funeral.png|Her 'funeral' dress |-| Alistair = |-| Laufey= |-| Gwaine= Gwaine_zpsc81a9f57.jpg|Everyday 1 |-| Percival= Percival_zpsb443a488.jpg |-| Lorcan= |-| Panos= Panos_&_Samiyah_(2).jpg|Panos & Samiyah Panos & Samiyah Disguise.jpg Panos & Samiyah.jpg Panos in full armor.jpg Panos.jpg |-| Lyra= Lyrafdfdd.jpg|Princess of Myrmidon Lyra_Percy_Lorcan_Dress.jpg|Dressed to Impress.... Lorcan & Percy, in particular Lyra_Coronation.jpg|Coronation Lyra_Wedding.jpg|Wedding Day Lyra_Eldin_Dress.jpg|A gift from Eldin... Lyra's_Last_Day.jpg|Lyra's Last Day Lyra_(2).jpg| Four_Generations.jpg|Lyra, Kyra, Lyra and Shaina Lyra_&_Eldin_(2).jpg|Lyra, Eldin & Unidentified Squirrel |-| Samiyah= Samiyah.jpg|Cheerful as always Samiyah_Undercover.jpg|Assassin Samiyah_Elysium.jpg|Undercover in Elysium Samiyah_Queen.jpg|Queen of Myrmidon Midas_Again.jpg|Callandra, Samiyah, Dante & Sansa |-| Eldin= EldinPink.jpg|No words needed... Lyra_&_Eldin_(2).jpg|Lyra, Eldin & Unidentified Squirrel |-| Arista= Aristafff.jpg|Wild Child |-| Vivian= Third Generation |-| Seifa= Seifa_2.png|Everyday Outfit Seifa cartoon.jpg|Everyday variation Seifa Recovery.png|Mountain Garbs (worn during her time recovering in the mountains) Seifa Winter 2.png|Winter Robes Seifa Winter.jpg|Winter robe variation Seifa Wedding.png|Wedding Dress |-| Shaina= Shaina_Outcast.jpg|Life as an Outcast Shainazerzer.jpg|Casual Shaina_Poisoning.jpg|The attire she wore when Torani was poisoned... Shaina_Wedding.jpg|Wedding Day Shaina_Midas_Queen.jpg|Dante's Queen Dante_&_Shaina_at_the_tower.jpg| Shaina_(2).jpg| Shaina_(3).jpg| Shaina_(4)e.jpg| Shaina_(5).jpg| Shaina_Disguise.jpg| Shaina_&_Markus.jpg|With her father |-| Dante= Prince-Maker-Azaleas-Dolls2.jpg|Dante, King of Midas Dante & Shaina at the tower.jpg Dante & Shaina First Meeting.jpg Dante & Shaina Undercover Meeting.jpg Dante & Shaina.jpg Dante & Shaina2.jpg Dante 2.jpg Dante 3.jpg Dante 4.jpg Dante5.jpg Midas_Again.jpg|Callandra, Samiyah, Dante & Sansa |-| Mithian= Mithian.png|Everyday Outfit Mithian.jpg|Everyday Outfit #2 Mithian Summer.png|Summer Dress Mithian Winter.png|Winter Garbs Mithian Party.jpg|Ball Gown |-| Laini= Lainirte.jpg|Casual Laini_Greek.jpg|Greek Influence Laini_Greek_Twist.jpg|Greek Twist Laini_Ball.jpg|Ball Gown Laini_Casual.jpg|Adventure aka Off Shopping Laini_Mourning.jpg|Mourning Torani Laini_Snow.jpg|Snow Fun Laini_Sparkle.jpg|Sparkle Dress Laini_Bad_Dye_Job.jpg|Worst Hair Day Laini_Beach.jpg|Exotic Laini_Gold.jpg|Callandra, Eat Your Heart Out Laini_Wedding.jpg|Wedding Day Laini_Casual_Again.jpg|More Casual Natham_&_Laini.jpg|Natham & Laini |-| Flynn= |-| Sansa= Sansazerzer.jpg|Eccentric Young Lady Midas_Again.jpg|Callandra, Samiyah, Dante & Sansa |-| Thayn= Thayn_Disney.jpg|Thayn the Pain |-| Elysia= Elysiaerze.jpg|Casual |-| Eira= Eira.png|Everyday Eira Queen.png|As Queen of Camelot Eira Happy.png|Wearing "Daddy's Dress" (The only dress she'll willingly wear) |-| River= |-| Rose II = Rose_2.png|Everyday |-| Natham= Natham_&_Laini.jpg|Natham & Laini Fourth Generation Clara= Clara_2.png|Everyday Clara_Everyday.jpg|Everyday #2 Clara_party.jpg|Party Gown |-| Torin= |-| Zena= |-| Morgana= |-| Winter= Winter_Before.jpg|Elysium Princess (afraid of her powers) Winter.jpg|Snow Queen (embracing her powers) |-| Freya= |-| Erin= |-| Peregryn= |-| Rhaegar= Prince-Maker-Azaleas-Dolls.jpg|Rhaegar & Lorelei Rhaegar young.jpg|Rhaegar in poverty |-| Lorelei= Lori_Mermaid.jpg|Mermaid Lori_Human.jpg|Princess Lori_Human_2.jpg|Queen Prince-Maker-Azaleas-Dolls.jpg|Rhaegar & Lorelei |-| Azrael= |-| Orion= |-| Raina= Raina.jpg|Casual |-| Nerynia= Nerynia.jpg|Casual |-| Auréle= Auréle_new.jpg|Casual |-| Raidan= |-| Daena= Daena.jpg|Casual |-| Visenya= Visenya.jpg|Dolled up Miscellaneous |-| Villains= Callandra.jpg|Callandra of Midas Dionerere.jpg|Dione of Arcadia Isis.jpg|Isis of Arcadia Selina.jpg|Selina Aria |-| Other Elves= |-| Other Humans= Siri.png|Siri Denna - Mord Sith Lyannarrr.jpg|Lyanna Thorne